


Serpent with Pride

by txmmarvolo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txmmarvolo/pseuds/txmmarvolo
Summary: -𝘈𝘵𝘭𝘢𝘴 𝘉𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘬 - 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘚𝘭𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘶𝘥𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘱𝘰𝘵𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘶𝘯𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘣𝘭𝘦.-[ 𝚄𝙿𝙳𝙰𝚃𝙴𝚂: 𝚆𝙴𝙴𝙺𝙻𝚈 ]
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. ⚀

-  
Atlas Black - the little Slytherin who wanted nothing more than to blend into the background suddenly gets thrown into the spotlight in the most unpleasant way possible.  
-

Escape from Azkaban!

Atlas blinked.

His uncle had escaped Azkaban— the most high security prison of all times, and he was after him and the Harry Potter. He rubbed his eyes and shoved the daily profit under his bed before making his way to the bathroom.

Nope, it was too early for this shit.

After changing into a hoodie and a pair of pants, he headed downstairs for breakfast, completely ignoring the Daily Profit. You see, Atlas was a simple boy; he didn't like drama, and he definitely did not enjoy the attention that he was sure he would get when he arrived at Hogwarts. It wasn't that he was shy or anything, it was just that he couldn't tolerate with his immature classmates. Therefore he decided that he would avoid them as much as possible for his own sanity.

Atlas lived in the Black Manor all by himself to avoid being thrown in an Orphanage. His mother, Elladora Black, couldn't care less about the boy. Very much so that she didn't even notice that her son ran away, and the others never cared about him either.

Atlas put down his cereal bowl and grabbed his trunk, he put on a pair of sneakers before apparating to 3/4 platform, where reality hit.

There were whispers, lots and lots of whispers about him. Some even went as far to openly glare at him or back away from him. Atlas mentally scoffed at this, as if he was foolish enough to help his mentally insane uncle. His face held a bored expression as he went on the Hogwarts Express, where he faced another challenge- finding seats.

" Oi, Artie!"

Nope, He did not hear anything. Just keep walking, you're doing amazing, just keep walking.

" ARTIE!"

Atlas squeezed his eyes shut and let out a breath before turning around with a blank stare.

" Why the long face?" Eclair joked, punching him slightly on the arm. Atlas didn't respond but instead continued walking as if nothing happened. Eclair rolled her eyes and ran up to him with a grin plastered on her face.

" Aww come on babe, I know you missed me." She taunted, wrapping her arm around Atlas's.

" We're not together, Cohen. I'm gay, you already know that." He said, annoyed. Though he made no movement of shaking her arm off.

Eclair pouted, " You truly wound my heart Artie."

" Too bad."

Eclair rolled her eyes and dragged him into an empty compartment and locked the door. Her playful mood turned into a serious one. " I'm assuming you read the Daily Profit today, the one about you helping Black escape Azkaban." Atlas nodded his head, raising an eyebrow as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

" Don't tell me you actually believe that crap. Half of the stuff in it is bullshit anyways." He scoffed, hiding the fact he was hurt that his only acquaintance would doubt him. Eclair fidgeted in her seat uncomfortably.

" W-well I mean.. everyone believes it, even my family does... I just, don't know what to think, that's all." She said, adverting her eyes away from him as she spoke.

Atlas shrugged, " It's alright, you have the right to be suspicious." He lied, leaning on his seat.

Eclair let out a relieved sigh, " So.. did you?" She asked slowly, biting her lips nervously.

" Of course not, who do you take me as, a fool?" He said with an edge in his voice.

" Yeah, yeah, sorry Artie. No need to get so worked up." Eclair laughed, all hint of seriousness gone. She took two chocolate frogs out of her bag and threw one to Atlas, who caught it with ease.

" Everyone says he's after Harry, do you think it's true? I reckon it is, I mean, trouble follows him everywhere." She asked, chewing on her chocolate.

" It wouldn't surprise me if it was. He is the boy who lived after all." Atlas rolled his eyes. Eclair nodded. Suddenly, the train stopped. Atlas sat up straight, " We can't be at Hogwarts already. Why are we stopping?" He asked, standing up as he looked around the compartment. Eclair gulped as a rumble was heard on the door. Atlas took a step back, wand in hand as he stood protectively in front of Eclair, who also stood up.

The door opened, revealing a dementor. Eclair let out a quiet whimper as the dementor floated in. Atlas squeezed his eyes shut and grabbed her shaking hand in his. Memories slowly flooded his mind...

" HOW DARE YOU HANG OUT WITH A FILTHY MUDBLOOD! YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THE FAMILY!" She screeched. An eleven year old Atlas let out small whimpers, the woman smirked, raising her wand, " CRUCIO!"

" W-well I mean.. everyone believes it, even my family does... I just, don't know what to think, that's all." She said, adverting her eyes away from him as she spoke.

" I'm sorry, my mommy says we can't be friends anymore, goodbye Atlas." Aaron said before running away to play with the other children.

" Expecto Patronum!" Yelled a voice. Atlas blinked out of his trance and looked at his friend, who was practically shaking. He put a hand on Eclair's shoulder slowly.

" You two alright?" Asked the Professor, looking between the two. Atlas turned back to him and sent him a curt nod, the colours returning to his face as he pushed the memories out of his head. The Professor nodded his head and handed him chocolate before going away.

Atlas turned back to Eclair, who was grinning, much to his confusion. " So you do care about me." She said cheekily. Atlas jerked his hand back and sent her a cold look, pushing the chocolate in her hands before he went out of the compartment to change without a word.


	2. ⚁

As Atlas rode on the carriages with Eclair, he noticed a lot of people staring at him; some with fear and others with distaste. It probably didn't help when Atlas saluted at them in return.

Eclair smiled weakly, " And here I thought you were the mature one." She said, letting her head drop to his shoulders. Atlas rolled his eyes and ignored her while he searched his bag for his muggle novel he bought last week.

***

" You fainted, Potter? Is Longbottom telling the truth? You actually fainted?"

Atlas looked up from his book with an annoyed expression, only to see one of his least favourite classmate tormenting his other least favourite classmate, The Boy Who Lived himself. As he was ready to walk away, he was suddenly being dragged by Eclair, who was clinging on his arm ( her excuse was that she was too weak to walk on her own after the incident with the dementors and needed support), unluckily for him, she was dragging him towards the two trouble makers.

" Shut it, Malfoy!" Shouted Eclair menacingly, storming towards him with a look that could kill. Atlas closed his eyes, wishing he could just disappear right there and then.

" Did you faint as well?" said Malfoy loudly, " Did the scary old dementor frighten you too, Cohen?"

Eclair was practically fuming at that point, had it not been Atlas holding her back, she would've cursed him right there on the spot. " Come on, let's go, Miss 'I'm too weak to walk' ." muttered Atlas, his expression blank as he looked at a very smug looking Malfoy.

" Oi, Black! Tell me, how's your uncle dearest-"

Malfoy didn't get to finish his sentence as Atlas shot a silencio spell at him non-verbally. Not turning his back to face an angry looking Malfoy and three gawking Gryffindors, he dragged a gaping Eclair away before anything else could happen.

" How did you do that?"

Atlas raised a brow at her in return, not saying anything. Eclair let out a huff and crossed her arms in annoyance as they continued to walk to the castle in silence.

***  
Golden Trio POV:

" Why would Black defend you from Malfoy, Harry?" Ron pondered, sitting on an armchair in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione looked up from her Transfiguration book and rolled her eyes.

" It's obvious isn't it? He's trying to get close to Harry!" Hermione said. Seeing the two blank stares she was getting, she let out an exasperated sigh and shut her book. " Black's trying to get close to you because he's helping his uncle- to kill you!"

Harry frowned as he recalled the incident, " Well... he was defending himself... not me."

" I still think it's odd that Black came to you two at the first place." Hermione insisted. " Just- just stay away from him, alright?" She said, a worried expression on her face.

" Yeah... I-I'll stay away from him." He said half-heartedly , still in deep thought.

***


	3. ⚂

On the next days onwards, the Golden Trio all sent suspicious looks at Atlas, which didn't please Eclair a bit. Atlas however, didn't appear to be affected one bit. He was already used to all those looks, besides, he couldn't really blame them, he was the niece of the mass murder for Salazar's sake, everyone was bounded to doubt him.

" Artie, you know I'm your best friend," said Eclair, dragging the last word. Atlas noticed that she was fidgeting her sleeves, as if she was nervous about something.

" Acquaintance," said Atlas, making Eclair raise her eyebrows at him, confused, " you're my acquaintance." He stated, looking at her blankly. Eclair rolled her eyes in response,

" Right, ' acquaintance' or whatever. Anyways, I realised you never told me about where you live, is there a reason for that?" asked Eclair, stepping in front of Atlas, she crossed her arms. He did nothing but hum, making her irritated, " well?" She asked, tapping her foot on the floor impatiently.

" You never asked," said Atlas, shrugging. Her mouth parted and closed, feeling stupid, she cleared her throat and stepped back next to him, pretending the conversation never happened. Little did she know, Atlas was panicking internally right then. What would Eclair do if he had told her that he lived by himself? What would she think if she knew that he was a runaway orphan? Would she leave his side and stop being his friend? Would she understand and not judge him? Either way, Atlas was not going to risk losing his only friend, though he would never admit it out loud. The duo continued walking to the DADA class in silence, one lost in his thoughts, the other feeling embarrassed and awkward. 

As they walked around around the corners of the hallway, they unfortunately bumped into the last people they wanted to meet- The Golden Trio themselves.

" Oh- sorry. I didn't see you there," said Eclair, not sounding sorry at all as she glared at them. It didn't help at all when Hermione glared right back at her. Behind her, Atlas cleared his throat in attempt to clear the uneasy tension, but immediately regretted it as all the attention turned to him.

" Erm, we should get going, c'mon." he said, trying to drag Eclair away from the hallway. She didn't budge and continued to glare at them, storming forwards until she was face to face with Hermione,

" Listen here, Granger. My best friend isn't a murderer, so stop sneaking glances at him when you think we're not looking, honestly, it's getting annoying. Aren't you supposed to be the smart one here?" said Eclair, a dangerous shadow loomed over her face as she glared at her. Hermione gulped, stepping back.

" How do you know? How do you know he's not a murderer? How do you know that you can trust him? Are you sure he's even your friend? " asked Hermione in return, causing to Eclair to sneer at her. The boys behind the girls look awkwardly at each other, not sure whether to break them up or let them continue.

" I don't know," said Eclair, a smug smirk formed on Hermione's face as she believed she had won, " But he's my friend, and I trust him with my life. So why don't you stop being so nosy for once?" Eclair continued, the smirk left Hermione's lips and became a frown. The others were busy focusing on the argument that they didn't notice the bewildered expression on Atlas' face as she said the sentence. 

" Hermione! Let's go, we're already late." said Ron, not wanting the girls to cause anymore drama. Hermione cast one more glare to Eclair before following Ron unwillingly. Harry lingered back behind for a moment before following his friends .

A/N 

I'm sorry this ended so abruptly but I have no idea how to continue this lmao


	4. ⚃

A/N: A little change of POV's here, hope you don't mind (:

-

Remus was teaching the third years about grindylows when suddenly, the sound of knocking interrupted the middle of his teaching. " Come in," he said while putting down his book. 

" Sorry Professor, we were caught in the middle of a... a discussion." 

Looking up, Remus was ready to make a remark when his whole body stilled, there stood Atlas Black with his greenish-blue coloured eyes that he was all too familiar with staring at him, his black hair gleamed under the sunlight, revealing a tint of blue. Everything seemed to click in his mind, his eyes, his eyes, though the shape was no where near hers, the colour was the exact same, and his hair was the same as his mother's. Even his mannerisms were scarily accurate, the way he carried himself with his calm composure, the way his hands would twitch while speaking, even the way he stood was the same. The man was about to faint with the information he had received, though he reminded himself that he was a Professor. And Professors do not faint. 

" Erm, are you alright, sir?" asked Atlas, startled by the reaction of the new DADA Professor. It seemed like the world didn't want to give them a break as all the DADA professors he've had so far had been weirdos. Beside him, Eclair looked as if she was going to explode with laughter, her lips were pressed together so tight that it was turning white. Atlas thought she could even be considered a Weasley at the shade of red her face was turning.

" Err, yes of course. Pardon me, please take a seat." said Remus, trying and failing miserably to collect himself as he faced the class again. " Ah yes, as I was saying, the Grindylow is particularly prevalent in , where it displays a large amount of physical variation. It is generally found in still or stagnant water. In more recent years, Grindylows have taken to urban environments such as Porter Beach in the heart of Sheffield..."

The rest of the class went on smoothly, Atlas found himself pleasantly surprised that the new Professor was actually normal, unlike the two others he had encountered before. He reminded himself not to judge anyone so quickly before getting to know them.

-

After class ended, Remus immediately rushed back to his office, trying to figure out what was going on or that he was going completely bonkers. 

He flew his drawers open, accidentally stubbing his toe, though he ignored the pain as it wasn't his main priority right now. He threw things out of his once organized drawer, leaving stuff all over the place, he didn't care one bit. He only needed answers. 

He sighed in relief as he opened his photo album, his fingers glided over the cover as he remembered the times where- No. He reminded himself the reason he needed the photos in the first place and quickly flipped the book open until he found what he needed. 

" I knew it." he muttered, shaking his head in disbelief. He dropped the album on the floor and fell face first on his bed, " I'm not dealing with this right now. I need sleep... sleep and chocolate." 

-

Meanwhile, Atlas was just taking a stroll in the hallways alone when he spotted the cat. It was ginger in colour and its face was slightly squashed, though what bothered Atlas the most was the fact that it was staring right at him with its grey eyes. While its eyes were beautiful, It seemed too human like for his liking.

Atlas stared back at the cat as he was never one to back down from a challenge, he narrowed his eyes as the cat slowly walked towards him, not once breaking eye contact. 

" CROOKSHANKS! Oh thank goodness you're here, I've searched everywhere for you!" a voice suddenly said, causing both the cat and Atlas to jump in surprise. 

Hermione cooed at the cat while petting him, talking to the cat as if it would understand what she was saying. The girl was so focused on her pet cat that she didn't even notice a person in front of her. Atlas took the opportunity to walk away, though not before sending the cat one more glare.

-

" I'm telling you, the cat was staring right into my soul, Eclair." 

" Right... cats can totally do that." 

" I'm being serious here! That thing was staring at my soul, Eclair, MY SOUL!"

" Oh would you just stop being so overdramatic, it's just a cat! "

" Yeah, a cat that probably wants to sell my soul to the devil."


	5. ⚄

The Hallways of Hogwarts were awfully silent that night. Though Atlas supposed that it was normal since it was after curfew after all, most students had probably gone to bed already. he hummed to himself quietly and spun around while he walked along the hallways. A small smile was found on his face, a genuine smile that was only reserved for certain people. It was times like this that he could be himself, there was no one there that could judge him, he could drop all his masks and just be whoever he wanted to be. However, he did not notice a particular pair of animals following him. 

Atlas grinned to himself as he snuck out to the courtyard successfully. It's cold outside, he noted, beginning to regret leaving his robes in the Slytherin dorms. He sighed, well, there was no going back now. Feeling bored, Atlas decided to climb on a tree. Just like what the children he saw outside his window when he was younger did, he envied them. Having fun while he was stuck in the manor, studying potions. Though he supposed it had turned out to be an advantage, at least he had one less subject to worry about now. 

The sounds of chirping brought him out of his thoughts, he stared at the night sky filled with stars. He hated the fact that he could recognise every one of them, it reminded him of his mother- who had forced him to memorise the star constellations at a young age. 

" Having trouble sleeping too?" 

The voice nearly made him fall. Fortunately, his reflexes were fast as he held onto the tree trunk. Just like that, his masks were all back on again as he turned his head to stare at the intruder. His eyebrows rising into his hairline as he saw who it was. 

" Potter, What're you doing here at this hour?" he said, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance as Harry shuffled his foot on the ground, mumbling words that were almost inaudible. 

" Couldn't sleep, nightmares." said Harry, his head hung low awkwardly. Atlas rolled his eyes in reply, swinging his legs back and fourth as he continued to stare at the sky. A few moments past, Harry was still standing on the ground, looking clueless as ever. Atlas could feel his lips threatening to twitch upwards.

" Well, are you just going to stand there until the morning, Potter?" 

"Wh-what?" Harry stammered, finally making eye contact with Atlas. He raised an eyebrow in amusement and scooted over. Harry took it as an invite and climbed on the tree, sitting next to the niece of a mass murderer who apparently wanted to kill him. 

For the rest of the night, both of them sat on the tree silently, staring at the stars until it faded away to morning. 

-

" Where were you last night, mate? You weren't in our dorm." asked Ron the next morning as they were having breakfast in the great hall. Hearing this, Hermione turned her head to look at Harry suspiciously. 

" Yeah, where were you?" 

Harry gulped, feeling as though he was being interrogated. " I was- I went to take a stroll in the morning." 

Ron seemed to accept his reasoning as he dived into his food once again, Hermione was still looking at him suspiciously but eventually gave in. Deciding to let go at the matter for now. 

Harry sighed in relief and looked to the Slytherin table. He wasn't sure why he was doing this, but he couldn't help it. His scanned the Slytherin table, finding himself oddly disappointed when he couldn't find him. What in Merlin's pants was happening to him?

-

A/N: Sorry for the late update! I was busy with school work so I didn't get a chance to write. 

If you didn't read the tags before, this is a Harry x oc fic, so please don't get mad at the pairing. It is my fanfic and therefore my decision. (:

Hope you have a great day!


End file.
